Wizardly Angel
by Refengga
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Para Next Generation bersama orang tua mereka di Harry Potter bekerja sama dengan para pemburu bayangan untuk mengalahkan Makhluk Clockwork yang diciptakan Mortmain? Dan apa yang terjadi jika ada Pemburu Bayangan yang menikah dengan seorang Penyihir dan mempunyai anak yang setengah Penyihir dan Setengah Nephilim? Mortmain telah kembali.


Wizardly Angel

All characters belong to J.K Rowling, Cassandra Clare, And Me.

Peringatan : Sedikit OOC, Typo, Penulisan yang salah.

Setting : Tahun 1800, 2005, dan 2020.

Begitu banyak Original Character, namun, Character dari penulis asli juga masih ada.

Enjoy…

PROLOGUE

Madame Brady POV

LONDON, 1900

Seorang wanita dengan postur badan tinggi dan mempunyai sebuah sayap hitam di belikat punggungnya berlari sambil menaikkan rok dari gaunnya yang berwarna abu-abu. Dia berlari tergesa-gesa dan sangat ketakutan. Ia terlihat tidak ingin terlambat mengunjungi sesuatu. Dia memasukki sebuah gua gelap yang tersembunyi di sisi barat Taman Hyde, gua itu telah dipasangkan tudung pesona. Sehingga, para fana yang lewat akan mengira bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah batu besar yang tidak akan menarik perhatian mereka.

Setelah memasukki lorong gua yang begitu gelap, mulai ada titik-titik cahaya yang dikenali oleh wanita itu. Cahaya itu adalah cahaya _witchlight _ yang terang menderang. Sesampainya di ujung lorong, wanita berambut hitam yang di gerai itu berhenti berjalan dan tercenggang sedikit. Ia tampak gemetaran. Di ujung lorong itu, terdapat sebuah pintu kecil dari kayu mahogani berwarna coklat tua. Wanita itu berjalan dengan sangat pelan menuju pintu tersebut, lalu membuka gagangnya.

Ruang dibalik pintu itu tidak begitu besar, namun, tidak begitu kecil pula. Di sudut tengah ruangan itu terdapat sebuah meja kayu dan kursi kayu. Di kursi kayu tersebut, terlihat pria berambut agak keputihan karena uban yang baru muncul sedang duduk dengan tangan menutupi muka.

"Madame Brady? Itukah anda?" Sahut pria itu itu tanpa menatap ke arah Madame Brady, wanita bersayap hitam itu.

"y-y-a _sir,_ i-ini saya," Jawab Madame Brady tergagap sangking ketakutan.

""Apakah kau sudah tahu mengapa aku memanggilmu?" Pria itu bertanya lagi sambil melepas tangannya dari muka, suaranya serak seperti seorang pria lemah dan sekarat, mengerikan.

"Belum, _sir," _ jawab Madame Brady singkat sambil menggigil.

"Warlock yang bodoh," sahut si pria, "Tentu saja aku membutuhkan sihir konyolmu itu," si pria berbicara dengan lembut, tetapi, lembut yang mengerikan.

"M-m-maaf sebelumnya, tetapi, apalagi yang kau butuhkan? Kau telah berhasil menipu para pemburu bayangan itu," jawab sang warlock itu.

"Kau pikir setelah aku menipu mereka, urusanku telah selesai dengan mereka? Tentu saja belum. _Aku akan kembali_, hanya saja menunggu saat yang tepat," Si Pria menjelaskan.

"K-kk-kapan tepatnya, _sir?" _Tanya Sang Warlock berambut hitam itu, penasaran.

"Kapan? Seratus tahun mendatang, mungkin. Mereka telah menghancurkan semua rencanaku, membunuh orang tua angkatku. Untunglah aku mempunyai otak yang lebih cerdas dari mereka. Aku tahu aku akan kalah, maka aku membuat automaton yang lebih canggih daripada yang lain dan juga sangat mirip denganku," Jelas pria misterius itu.

"Seratus tahun, _sir?_ Itu bukanlah waktu yang sangat cepat. Kau bisa saja Ma—tewas sebelum waktu yang ingin kau capai itu sir," Sahut Madame Brady.

"Hmh, masih saja bodoh," dengus sang pria, "Lalu untuk apa aku menghubungi kau? Tentu saja untuk membantuku menyelesaikan masalah tersebut," Sang pria mulai menyeringai sekarang.

"Aku ingin kau membuat umurku panjang," lanjut sang pria, Madame Brady mulai tercenggang kaget lagi.

"Ini bukanlah hal yang mudah tuan," jawab sang warlock sambil menggigil, "K-kk-kau Fana tuan. Sangat sulit untuk Fana melakukan sihir, apalagi sihir yang kau butuhkan ini sihir hitam.,"

"Aku tidak perlu mendengar omong kosong itu, cepat beritahu apa yang harus kau dan aku lakukan," Sang pria memotong pembicaraan.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau, _Sir Axel Mortmain, _hanya ada satu cara, dan cara itu sangat berbahaya,"

Bersambung hehe, Maaf kalau ada salah penulisan! Maklumlah, Fanfiction pertama nih RnR please! Kalau banyak yang review, Insya Allah saya lanjutkan . oh iya ini kan sebenernya crossover, nanti di chapter berikutnya ada info kenapa ini jadi crossover Harry Potter, The Infernal Devices, dan The Mortal Instruments.


End file.
